Filled To Capacity
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Izuku goes with Bakugou to a hero agency internship and finds himself in a sticky situation with his bully while they're on the train. Bakugou takes what he wants and the only fucks he gives are the ones where he's inside of Deku. [BakuDeku - Chikan, Public Sex, Train Sex, Dubious Consent, etc.]
1. Crowded

**Notes:** Warning! Non-con/dub-con elements!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Two promising Yuuei students approached the doors of the train donning their uniforms and carrying suitcases containing their hero equipment. One was sporting a relatively satisfied smile on his face while the other carried a particularly nasty scowl, eyes trained on the doors as if they insulted the boy's mother. As different as their faces, the way they had carried themselves showed as well, the green-haired student walking with his back straight and arms swinging neutrally at his sides while the blond slouched with his arms in his pockets. These two could not have been more different, and yet…

* * *

 _ **"Eh? I was scouted to intern at another hero's agency?"**_

 _ **Izuku was particularly confused at this prospect and thought that his training with Gran Torino was more than enough for the internship. At the same time, he had to admit that learning from another pro would be beneficial. There was a lot that happened with All Might's previous mentor and - while the new carrier of One for All had learned how to use Full Cowl and quite a bit more - he didn't quite learn what it would be like to be at a regular pro hero's agency. It was a learning opportunity and one that shouldn't be squandered.**_

 _ **Aizawa had nodded as he'd put the slip down, looking at the boy in front of him boredly and sighing. Was there something else that Izuku's homeroom teacher had yet to mention…?**_

 _ **"That is correct, Midoriya. You and another student were chosen to work in the next city over for additional training purposes. As for that other student-"**_

 _ **Before Aizawa could finish his sentence, a familiar "bombastic" student had slammed the door open and stepped in, very clearly perturbed. Izuku yelped lightly from surprise and turned to see that Kacchan was now here. The dots connected quickly and dread began to fill Deku's mind. He was paired up with the human explosion.**_

 _ **"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M INTERNING AGAIN?"**_

* * *

Apparently Best Jeanist wasn't satisfied with Bakugou's stay at his agency so recommended to Aizawa that he be assigned to an additional agency to satisfy the requirements. Izuku could understand that much and figured that the pro hero they would be working with this time - The Blue Blur, 3Nick - recognized their abilities at the festival and was still in need of some fresh recruits. All of that came down to Bakugou and Midoriya on the platform now, boarding a quickly-filling train to get to the next city. It was about an hour away.

 _With Kacchan's mood… This is going to be a long hour…_

As they'd stepped inside, it was a miracle they weren't separated, people rushing in to fill any empty space. Rather, they ended up getting pushed together and up against the window, Izuku's chest and face pressed against the glass with a light thud and a groan, Katsuki's chest pushing against his back. There was a growl coming from the blond that reverberated directly into Deku's ear and he couldn't help but shiver from the strange sensation, being torn away from his thoughts as the bomb wonder pushed off of Deku to get some space, also acting to push people off of his back.

"Back the fuck off! I need some god damned space!"

Noting the rage, people began to grow wary and had stepped away for their own safety. They all recognized him from the Sports Festival Tournament and it was clear that they hadn't wanted to mess with him in any way. At least, not more than they had to. Satisfied with the result, Bakugou puts on a cocky smirk and grabs one of the hanging handles, riding the train out to the next stop with Deku being at least a bit grateful for getting some extra space. Not even ten minutes later at the next stop, though, the train is filled to the brim and Katsuki is once again forced up against Izuku, joined at the hip and having his frontside pushed against Deku's backside.

It was at this exact moment that Deku could feel something pushing into his bottom, a particularly well-sized bulge. Gulping nervously, he'd tried to shift his body, but all that really did was serve to grind against seemingly growing bulge. Slowly turning his head to face Bakugou, he'd seen a rather large, mischievous grin on the blond's face. Dread began to set in and Izuku had gulped nervously, words coming out quietly to avoid detection from the people around the two of them.

"K - Kacchan, what are you - ?"

Bakugou pressed harder into him, forcing Midoriya to let off a squeal in surprise and alarm. Trying to hold back from letting out more sound than necessary, Izuku's squeal softened to a whine, biting his lip to stifle himself. Meanwhile, Katsuki was clearly enjoying the little reactions and the look on his victim's face, planting his hands onto his target's hips and holding the poor boy against his pelvis as he continued to grind into his helpless prey.

"Something wrong, _Deku_?"

Before a reply can even form in Izuku's head, the train slows to a stop and a few people leave out of the opposite side of the platform, the side the boys are stuck on remaining closed. They are provided with some extra space. At the very least, they have slightly more room to maneuver, but it does not help in giving space to allow Deku to push Bakugou away from being _intimately_ close. It's only for a few more moments before the train begins moving again and Katsuki uses the opportunity to push himself onto Deku even more firmly, chuckling before groaning from the sensation of having such a soft tush against his junk.

"Why are you doing this...?"

"Because I can and 'cause you'll let me."

Unable to fire back a retort and opting to keep his face down to hide the deep red of his cheeks, Midoriya stays silent as he's pressed into the wall roughly from a particularly hard hip thrust. Bakugou simply grins and lifts his hand slightly to give Deku's clothed ass a swat, Izuku gritting his teeth as he holds back a squeak.

"That's what I thought, loser."

* * *

 **Notes:** The continuation will be posted shorty~ Comments, faves, and follows always appreciated.


	2. Spectators (END)

**Summary:** Deku gets fucked in public, W00T~

* * *

 **Notes:** Ahh, so happy to finally have this idea out of my head.

Now I can focus on other things! Haha! Enjoy my lil sinners :3

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Spectators**

* * *

Katsuki chuckled and leaned forward, arms wrapping around Izuku and a hand aggressively grabbing the other's crotch. There was a hardening member under his clothes and it seemed as if the "helpless victim" was actually enjoying himself. The edge of Bakugou's smile extended further upon the contact and he'd chuckled, speaking frankly and causing Deku's blush to intensify even further, the smaller boy shifting uncomfortably against his bully and whimpering.

"You're actually getting hard? You're a fucking sicko, Deku. I can't believe you're getting off on this while you're on a train - and with everyone pressed together like this! Fucking pisses me off. I always knew you were a pervert."

"Kacchan… I - I - ahhh ~"

" _Gross_."

Bakugou's hand aggressively pushes the palm against the hard member, stroking it through his clothes and dragging a moan from Deku's throat, stimulating the poor boy more than he'd experienced before between the rough treatment that Katsuki was giving him and the fear - or was it excitement? - that came with doing indecent things in public. Using two of his fingers to grip the zipper, Bakugou unzipped his pants and undid the button holding it together, Deku's bulge now pushing into the palm more firmly with the thin cloth of Deku's underwear being the last remaining barrier from direct contact.

By this point, they were starting to amass an audience alongside a handful of people who turned away with disgust or in shyness. The people who were unable to tear their eyes away from the scene were mixed with people who were subtly cupped their crotches and people who were outright rubbing themselves through their clothes. Midoriya were able to spy a few of these people with the reflection of the glass in front of him while Bakugou looked around to see these people getting off on this particular display. If people wanted a show, why not give it to them?

"You like being watched, don't you dumbass? Look at all these fucking weirdos watching us right now and instead of stopping me, you're dripping pre-cum. God, you're pathetic! Only a loser like you would get turned on in this situation."

 _He's right, I am pathetic… I'm not even trying to stop him..._

Izuku was still unable to reply to such harsh words, lifting a hand up to his mouth to hold back another moan while the other kept him steady against the wall. Bakugou used this opening to pull down his prey's underpants and reveal a stiff cock and a bare ass, opening his hand up to spank the pert asscheek. A muffled yelp came out of Deku's mouth before it quieted to a soft moan and Katsuki started removing his own pants, unbuckling his belt and pushing the cloth prison that was his pants down to his thighs. His hardened member appeared to be revving to go and he'd brought one of his hands up to his mouth to spit quite a bit onto his palm, using the saliva as a quick access lube. With a grin, Bakugou had pressed the tip to Midoriya's puckering anus and he'd let off a soft sigh.

Feeling the warm, bulbous tip at the entrance to his body, Deku had instinctively frozen up and clenched his ass. Nervously shaking, the green haired boy turned his head to try and catch Bakugou in his peripheral view, biting his lip to hold back another noise and trying to lean up further against the wall to get away, trying to move his hips away as well. It seemed the explosive hero-in-training wasn't having it, though, and held Deku in place, ready to pierce into Izuku's tight hole. Sweating in fear and his mind going at a mile a minute, Izuku had clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes.

 _It looks like he's going to… is he…? On the train…?! He wouldn't, would h-?!_

Pain shot through Deku's entire being as Bakugou forcibly entered inside of the clenched asshole, pushing through despite how much Midoriya had fought against it. Katsuki let out a heavy groan of pleasure as he'd bottomed out inside of his victim and he'd worn an eager grin. Not letting it stop there and without even a shred of mercy, Bakugou had started to pump himself in and out of the tightened, clenching anus, cock grinding against Deku's inner walls and forcing a mixture of whimpers and grunts out of the green-haired boy. A stinging sensation rang through him as Katsuki gave him another hard spank - leaving a crimson hand mark on his pale skin - and everything started blending into muddled thoughts.

 _Fuck - not gonna lie, this nerd feels pretty good! Heh, he's a fucking mess too!_

Convinced that he was doing a great job of breaking in his new cock sleeve, Bakugou reached around again and grabbed Deku's dick, giving it a few hard tugs and stroking it, letting Midoriya scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain - like music to the ears. The thrusts grew more hungry and wild, dick being driven into a hole that started to loosen a bit and began to shape itself around the foreign object. Alongside with the clapping of Bakugou's hips slamming into Deku's ass, there was also the squelching sound of dick inside of a wet hole. This served to increase Katsuki's pleasure and the audience's thirst, a few of them having already pulled their dicks out or plunging their hands under their skirts to stroke off to the scene before them.

There was a slow evolution from grunts to moans as Deku's tongue began to loll out and his voice was slurred, but it was clear what his whispers were once they started growing in volume:

"K - Kacchan…~ Kacchan…~! Ahhh - K - K - Kacchaaan~!"

"Huh? Finally getting used to my dick in your ass, shithead? Sounds like you want to cum!"

"Oooh, mmm - Kacchan…~"

"Can't get my fucking name out of your mouth, can you?"

Only being able to repeat his bully's name and nodding, Midoriya's hips began to push back onto his childhood friend's dick, making sure to take every inch with each movement and slamming his ass back against his hips in the right rhythm to take it all in. Grunting, Bakugou flicked the tip of Deku's dick teasingly and gripped it once more, stroking it aggressively and pulling another heavy moan from the broken Deku. It seemed as if things were all lining up now and Bakugou's thrusts grew in strength and speed, his cock twitching inside of Izuku's ass and signalling the coming release. Deku appearing disheveled, tongue hanging - drooling immensely as he waited for Bakugou to fill him with his warm seed.

"F - Fuck , I'm gonna c-!"

"HGNNN - KACCHAAAAAAN~!"

With a final scream from each of the boys, Katsuki exploded inside of Deku's ass and painted the inner walls white with his cum, people around them following suit and covering the floor around them with a mixture of male and female juices, Deku shooting cum from his dick and coating the wall with a layer of his baby batter. The entire car was musty with the scent of sex and everyone was breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath after the intense, collective orgasm that they all shared.

 **We are now stopping:** **Yoyogi-koen Station. Yoyogi-koen Station. Yoyogi-koen Station.**

The door closest to them opened and Bakugou shoved Deku out of the train, pulling up his pants and grabbing the cases with their hero suits. The shit-eating grin on his face was the signal that his day was significantly better than it started and watching Deku crawl to try and compose himself was the best sight he'd have for awhile. Time to get over to 3Nick's hero agency.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Per usual, feedback is very appreciated!  
We've got another idea for this ship, will try to get to that soon!  
See you next time! ^_^


End file.
